


Honey, Don't Look

by OverMyFreckledBody



Series: Stuck with Me (Sometimes Quite Literally) [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Episode: s04e04 Unruhe, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Rescue, Shooting, a little violence uh, basically just the same amount in most of these jfc, bottom notes if you want warnings, jeanbo and marco are a-okay, marco shoots that mf who deserves it, only that guy dies tho i promise, physically anyway, what the fuck kinda ending is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all kinds of fucked up that by now, Marco knows Kirschtein doesn't talk, doesn't do much but just kinda go quiet and wide-eyed after Marco saves him from some kind of murder-attempting freak. </p><p>But it's what he's going to expect when he can get this goddamn car door open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, Don't Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achrya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/gifts).



> like 5 straight episodes of brutal fuckery. what's going on
> 
> from the drama of this [episode](http://putlocker.is/watch-the-x-files-tvshow-season-4-episode-4-online-free-putlocker.html) (which is really? fucked up?? oh my god. what the fuck is wrong with this man) - scene that starts from about 41:00
> 
> i apologize... for this. i just needed it oUT of my system
> 
> [music](https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=Kv7_1xJU0PI#Andrew_Bird_-_Fake_Palindromes_Lyrics). im surprised by how well that fits, actually.
> 
> see the notes at the bottom if you want the warnings, but if they don't clear up uneasiness, then maybe back out? the rest of the series can be just fluff and/or angst if you prefer that to whatever this fucked up shit is

                As far as Marco knows, the most terrifying, adrenaline-inducing sound he’s ever heard is probably Kirschtein screaming his name for help.

 

                It’s something he should never have to hear, even in their line of work, but here he is.

 

                Here he is, being smashing a huge pipe against some kind of material that’s covering the window of the SUV Kirschtein’s in. It takes several hits, but it finally breaks, faster than anything his hand could have. Once it’s broken and fallen, he barely gets a glance inside at the scene of what’s happening inside before he turns his attention to both unlocking the door and swinging it open so he can climb in and pulling his gun out. It’s not a pretty sight – worse than he imagined, but exactly what he thought would be happening. Just seeing it is somehow worse. He’s just glad that it doesn’t make him freeze up, glad that he’s never been the type to go still all over like a cowering rabbit.

 

                _He_ ’s trying to hold Kirschtein still, _he_ ’s got that pick in _his_ hand and an apron around _his_ waist. Kirschtein’s leaning as far as he can away from _him_ and there’s moving, shaking all over, making noises around what Marco thinks is duct tape over his mouth.

 

                Marco’s not even fully inside the car before he’s shot the bastard.

 

                When the door had jerked open for him, _he_ had jerked around, probably prepared to kill him. Even that thought, that _he_ was coming after Marco, himself, isn’t enough to shake off the relief that at least _he_ hadn’t done anything to Kirschtein, that _he_ had turned and stepped forward so _he_ fell off to the side when he died, instead of on Kirschtein.

 

                Barely even sparing _him_ a single glance to make sure _he_ ’s dead, Marco bursts forward to the chair Kirschtein’s strapped to, gun still pointed at the body, and asks if he’s hurt. He gives a shake of his head, no, that looks more like a twitch than a conscious movement and his eyes flit to the guy laying, bleeding beside him.

 

                Looking down at it again, Marco calls for somebody to get an ambulance before shoving _him_ out of his head completely and pushing himself forward to help Kirschtein out of his chair, pulling away all the duct tape, first off his mouth, then his wrists, then his ankles. He shoves out a hand that Kirschtein breathlessly takes and steps out, leaning on Marco’s wait as he does. Once he stabilizes himself, he wordlessly, wide-eyed and all, makes his way to the door, but Marco stops him with a hand on his shoulder, turning him back to facing him.

 

                He’s careful to point Kirschtein away from the body, so it’s him that if he looks over his partner’s shoulder, he’s the one with an eyeful of _dead_.

 

                (Kirschtein might be the one who’s okay with touching and squishing the dead things in the lab when he doesn’t like to look at them, but Marco’s the one who can stand to look at the person who he just killed, the person who died in front of his very eyes.)

 

                (He isn’t sure which of the two of them is more fucked up, in that case.)

 

                With his left hand, the one that isn’t still grasping gun, he grabs Kirschtein’s chin, who stares up at him, shell-shocked face not really doing wonders for his heartrate. He pushes that aside and observes Kirschtein’s eyes, the tear ducts especially, looking for blood, holes, something. Under the shitty lighting it’s hard to see, so he turns his face this way and that to make sure he gets a good look from different angles.

 

                But he really is okay. There’s no blood, no holes, no lobotomy.

 

                He lets go, sliding his thumb gently down Kirschtein’s jawline as he drops his hand. Once he does, Kirschtein again steps for the door, but Marco doesn’t stop him that time. He just watches as he blinks at the sunlight when it’s close enough to affect him and his pupils. He only moves, stepping in front of the body, when Kirschtein turns to look at it again, teeth moving forward to chew on his bottom lip. When he does, Kirschtein’s gaze shoots up to stare at him for a moment, a little more surprise that was starting to wear off mixed back into his expression.

 

                But only for a moment. Then he’s stepping down, out of the car, hand up to shield his eyes from the sun he’s not yet used to again. After he leaves, Marco sheathes his gun again and looks at the body behind him, finger coming up to run under his nose. He’d give it a good kick, but he doesn’t want to ruin his shoes with such filth.

 

                Beside the body is a set of photos and he leans down to pick one of them up, the image on it making a deep, dark part of himself squeeze his heart in some kind of twisted, perverse delight. It’s the guy; same position _he_ ’s in now, back close to the wall, on his side, bleeding through his shirt and apron. Dead. He doesn’t have the energy to smirk, but as he stares at it, a single, warped thought comes to mind.

 

                It would seem that apparently even those that know their future can’t do anything to change it, no matter what they try.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: attempt of a forced lobotomy that gets stopped before it can happen, marco shoots the guy, marco gets that icky feeling about how hes happy the guy's dead in a terribly icky way (the feelings, not the death part. he only got shot its not too icky compared to other deaths)
> 
> so much ick
> 
> [my writing and snk blog](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/) that is not icky at all. acharya's can be found [here](http://acharyadiako.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [link to this ick fic](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/post/145298080503/marco-narrates-for-the-x-files-au-again-i-really) if you wanna reblog/like it on tumblr. 
> 
> giving this a kudos and/or a comment would make my day. either way, i hope yours goes wonderfully


End file.
